Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and, more particularly, to an array substrate and a liquid crystal display (LCD) including the same.
Discussion
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of many different types of flat panel displays. Generally, an LCD includes a pair of display substrates having electric field generating electrodes, such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the display substrates. The LCD generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the electric field generating electrodes. Accordingly, the alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is changed, and polarization of incident light is controlled. As a result, an image is displayed via the LCD.
Conventional LCDs include various types, such as vertical alignment (VA) mode LCDs. In VA mode LCDs, liquid crystal molecules are aligned, such that their long axis is perpendicular to display substrates when no electric field is applied to the liquid crystal molecules. A wide viewing angle may be achieved by forming slits (such as micro slits) or protrusions on electric field generating electrodes of a VA mode LCD. The slits and protrusions may determine a direction in which liquid crystal molecules tilt. As such, the slits and/or protrusions may be disposed to make the liquid crystal molecules tilt in various directions to widen the view angle. It is recognized, however, that if the micro slits/protrusions are formed in a pixel electrode among the electric field generating electrodes, the response speed of the liquid crystal molecules may be reduced due to other liquid crystal controllability factors. To this end, a possibility arises that texture may be displayed for a certain period of time.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.